


Don't Belong

by SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate realm OFC, Bar, Bobby Singer Mentioned - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dean hurt bad, Dean hustling pool, F/M, Fight(kind of), Hope I'm doing ok, John Winchester Mentioned - Freeform, OFCx3, OMCx4, Sam - Freeform, Sam vrey worried, Suggestive sex, Teenchesters, motorcycle, new at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs/pseuds/SamDeanMeandFreakslikeUs
Summary: Dad's off on a hunt with another hunter, Dean's gone looking for some down time, well deserved, R&R, Sam's left alone in a cabin in the back woods of a small town in Oregon, and finds an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character, Sam Winchester/Alternate Realm Original Female Character
Comments: 20
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

_She doesn't belong here, in this dimension. She wasn't suppose to come here, but she did. It was caused by the storm. The storm wasn't meant to happen. but it did, because of jealousy that caused anger and revenge._

_But these can be prerequisites for that which is good._

**Chapter One**

**December, 1998**

The small cabin, in the back woods of Rainier, Oregon, was lit only by a few candles, and the only source of heat, on that December night, was a small fireplace in the front room.

He sat, cross-legged, in front of the fireplace on an old hand-me-down sleeping bag, his head down, reading about a boy, an eagle, a mountain, and the animals the boy protects. His silky chessnut hair, that curled up over his ears and at the nap of his neck, and came just above his soft, gentle hazel eyes, shone like satin in the fire light. 

His brother would make sarcastic remarks about the sissified book, and his dad would yell and punish him for wasting his time on unimportant things, when he should be practicing shooting a gun, the crossbow, throwing ninja stars, or doing military drills of some kind. Their dad had been in the Marines and always be prepared, you can never get too much training or practice, was his big moto. Sam understood about being prepared, especially given their life-style, but he figured his dad had time off from training in the Marines once in a while. 

"It's an old cabin, so what if ya put a few holes in the wall. It won't matter!" He could hear his dad yell. " _You_ need all the practice _You_ can get!" Dad always emphasized, _you_ , when he was talking to Sam about how much practice and training he needed. He never said it that way when he was talking to Dean, Sam's older brother. Like Sam couldn't do anything good enough, no matter how hard he tried, but Dean was perfect. Dad's golden, obedient soldier. " _You_ don't have time for fool things like fairy tails! If ya wanna read, there's plenty you can catch up on about werewolves, ghouls, wendigos, shapeshifters, skinwalkers! There's plenty you can learn in the books Bobby sent! People are dyin', and _You_ wanna read bullshit!" Then there would be forced practice and/or drills till all hours of the night and into the next day, and if dad was drinking, which was most of the time, and depending on how much alcohol was involved, there would be a belt whacking his butt, or a huge open palm finding its way to his face. Which Dean would step in and try to stop, which he always did, and get himself punched for interfering. 

Dean had felt responsible for Sam, or _Sammy_ , as Dean sometimes called him, (Sam hated being called Sammy, it made him feel like a little kid. Sam might be small for his age, but with all he had seen and done in his fifteen years, he was certainly no kid.) ever since their Mother died in a house fire when Dean was four years old and Sam was six months old.

_It was November 2, 1983, exactly six months after Sam was born. John, Sam and Dean's Father, had fallen asleep in the living room while watching TV, when he was jolted awake by Mary, their Mother, screaming._ _John ran upstairs to Sam's nursery and found his wife pinned to the ceiling, blood dripping from her stomach._

_In shock, he started screaming his wife's name, causing Sam to cry, Sam's crying woke Dean. Suddenly the ceiling burst into flames, engulfing Mary. John grabbed Sam from his crib, took him into the hall, handed him to Dean, who was still rubbing his sleepy eyes with his little fists, and told him to take his brother outside. John's words still echoed in Dean's head._

_**"TAKE YOUR BROTHER OUTSIDE AS FAST AS YOU CAN! NOW DEAN! GO!**_ _**"** At that moment, to Dean's understanding, it was his responsibility to protect his little brother._

_John had ran back into the nursery, hoping that he could somehow save his wife, but there was nothing that could have been done. It was far too late. Thus beginning their life's as hunters of the supernatural._

With his dad and brother gone, Sam was all alone. It was peaceful, warm, and dry. He could escape to a place that made sense. A place where he was safe and hunting didn't exist, not the kind of hunting he knew anyway.

It was two in the morning, and Dean, Sam's nineteen year old brother, hadn't come back from his own personal hunt. The two legged, skirt waring kind, so he wouldn't be back till noon or later, and dad would be gone for a week, maybe longer, so he would be on his own for a while and he could relax. For now, anyway.

When he was younger, Sam wanted to go on the hunts with his dad and brother, so he wouldn't have to be alone, so he would be part of the family business. Hunt and kill the monsters that hurt people. He didn't understand, didn't know, how hard and horrible it all was. Now all he wanted, was out. Away from all of it. Now he was trapped, but someday, he didn't know how, he would get out.

Time seemed to go by slowly. Sam liked that, made it feel like he had more time to himself. Do the things he enjoyed. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. His head jerked up from the book, eyes focused on the door. For a second Sam sat frozen. Maybe it was Dean, come back drunk, or messing with him, but he would have heard the Impala, and he hadn't. Maybe it was one of the kind of things they hunted, trying to get in. Hopefully it wasn't dad. Sam would rather face any monster alone, then face his dad, with Dean gone.

Sam grabbed the gun he kept beside him, and slowly made his way to the door. There hadn't been another bang, so maybe it had been an animal, or maybe whoever or whatever, had left. Maybe it was Dean past out. Panic began to rise up, and Sam's heart began to race. What if Dean's hurt

Sam rushed to the door and opened it slowly. Large, round, hazel eyes darted back and forth, looking for any sign that a creature might be lurking in the trees. The snow glistened in the light of the full moon. It was beautiful and quiet, and Sam would have stayed outside, to enjoy nature's artistry for a while, but he knew all too well what could be out in the woods, especially on a full moon. He had seen more then his share of things that go bump in the night, and not all of them are fairytales. 

He slowly started to step out to investigate further, when his foot tapped something. Looking down, his eyes grew wide as they settled on a small naked form, crumpled in a ball. Cuts and bruises all over her back, arms, legs, and buttocks.

"What the hell?" Sam whispered to himself. She looked like a small child, about two and a half feet tall, but it was hard to tell with her all balled up like she was. Long fiery red hair fell over her head and shoulders, covering her face, her skin was as white as the snow.

'She looks dead.' Sam thought, a lump starting to form in his stomach, his small face tightened with concern. 'God, I hope not.'

He stooped down and ever so slowly, and as gently as he could, turned her over. As if his eyes couldn't get any bigger, and his thoughts more confused. She looked like she was ten or eleven years old, but her body was that of a fully grown woman, and her face, although cut and bruised like her body, was so soft and gentle, like what he imagined a princess would look like. A small quiet whimper, as if he had touched an injured animal, came from the girl.

"Good." Sam sighed with relief, "Glad you're not dead. Who are you, where'd you come from, and what happened to you?" he asked, not too sure he wanted an answer. Although he was totally freaked out, he couldn't leave her out in the night, she'd freeze to death.

'Maybe she's a midget.' he thought and relaxed, hoping she wasn't some kind of monster he didn't know about yet. His thoughts went to his dad and brother. "Yeah, I'd catch so much hell for that mistake." Sam shuddered, as the thought ran through his mind. He averted his eyes from the woman's naked body, as he carried her into the cabin and laid her on his sleeping bag. Her skin was like nothing Sam had ever touched. It was like touching light through the clouds. After washing her cuts gently with a wet cloth, and applying antiseptic cream, he covered her with Dean's sleeping bag, and went back to his book, sitting two or three feet from the girl.

Dawn began to peek through the trees. He had stayed up all night to make sure the fire didn't go out and that the woman would be alright. He was use to staying up, there were times he would have to, while waiting for some monster to show up, or do a lot of research. He stood now to stretch the kinks from his bones and muscles

There was a small movement on the sleeping bag, and the faintest sound of someone waking. Sam went over quietly, hoping he wasn't going to startle her, and slowly knelt down to see how she was doing.

"Hey." Sam said in a gentle whisper. "How're you feeling? You don't have to be afra..."

Deep violet eyes fluttered opened and met gentle, soft hazel ones. Suddenly there was a soft glow all around both of them, and time seemed to stop. Sam felt strange, like she was inside his mind and soul, and he could see things about himself

He saw himself standing with his arms stretched out left and right, a feeling of being totally alone. There were millions of innocents standing behind him, and even more evil standing in front of him. The evil couldn't get to the innocent, no matter how hard they tried. He was like a strong impenetrable wall, keeping the innocent safe, while the evil got more and more angry, but they were also scared. 

Startled, Sam fell backwards, landing on his butt. "Damn! What the hell was that?" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad and Dean are still gone, and Sam's doing his fifteen year old best to be diplomatic with a misinformed being he knows nothing about, and who knows nothing about the place she has been thrown into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have done this with the first chapter, but I was a little nervous and wasn't thinking about much of anything except getting through getting started. So I'm gonna do it now that I'm a little more comfortable with this.  
> I want to thank the Archive for accepting my invitation request. And my youngest daughter for all her encouragement to do this.  
> Thanks also for the kudos and to those that have started this little adventure with me, hope I can keep you on the journey, I'll try my best.

"It is who you truly are. Who you were created to be, not who you believe yourself to be. " She said, in a voice that sounded like a soft gentle wind, a few tears streaming down her face. "I see your heart. I show you what is truly there." She stood and moved slowly, yet gently towards Sam. "But you are not alone. There is..." She cocked her head to one side, as though she were trying to decide what she had seen. "An indestructible protection covers you."

A wide eyed look of confusion twisted on his small gentle face. His thoughts went in all kinds of directions. 'Who is this... What.... Woman, girl, creature?'

Whatever she was, she was no longer a small, frail, little person, nor was she covered in cuts, and bruises, nor was she naked. Her injuries were healed, and now she was wearing what appeared to be some kind of skin tight, liquid looking material, that shimmered like thousands of sapphires at even the slightest movement. The bottoms hugged tiny, but very seductive hips, flaring wide at her feet. Which were housed by a pair of flat souled boots, a darker blue then her pants. A golden sash like belt tied around her hips. The top, the same color as her bottoms, was a sort of ribbon that came from the back waistband of her bottoms, covered her breasts, and criss-crossed around her neck.

Although she was the same size, she wasn't at all frail and helpless looking, as she had been when Sam had found and carried her into the cabin, Now she was strong and confident. 

Sam scrambled backwards, on his butt, to where he had been reading his book, grabbed his gun, and aimed it at the creature in front of him. Instinct telling him he should take precautions. Standing slowly, not taking his eyes, or the gun, off her, "Ok. You need ta tell me exactly who...what you are, where you came from, what you just did to me; what the hell's goin' on?" Sam demanded, his soft gentle eyes now hardened and threatening. His voice not so quiet, not so understanding.

"I am Pyrahlah. I am from the Aborian realm. I am very sorry that I startled you, it was not my intention. I see what is in your heart, your true purpose, and show you what is truly there. You have never heard of me?" Her voice was still a calm, whispering wind. It was as though she had no idea she had a weapon pointed at her. She didn't seem to be trying to get aggressive, so Sam lowered the gun just a little, his way of saying. "Ok, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Just don't try nothin'."

"Ok, Py-rah-lah of the Aborian realm, how'd you get here, and what happened to you? How'd you get so banged up, and how'd you heal so fast? Where'd the clothes come from? 'Cause you didn't have nothin' on when I found you." 

"It was the storm. There was not suppose to be a storm. I do not know why there was a storm. I was caught in the eye of it, then something hit me, and then there was darkness. Then I saw such beauty, I have never seen before. It was your heart. Strong, brave, caring. Full of love and a strong will to protect others from injustice." She walked over to where Sam was standing and stopped about ten inches away from him. "The heart of a hero warrior. I showed you what is truly there, because you believe the darkness that has been falsely put there."

A small delicate hand reached up and gently touched his cheek, it was then that he noticed her small shimmering sapphire fingernails. "You should know the truth." She whispered, with less wind effects. Sam knew Pyrahlah wasn't human, but strangely, he wasn't concerned with her being dangerous.

Her deep violet eyes grew to almost twice their size, and became fluorescent as they slowly moved from Sam to the window behind him. The sunrise hues of rose red and pale yellow, shimmered on the undisturbed snow, causing the snow to sparkle like glitter on the ground and trees.

"Sha la mon ta cas mar tu lem!" Pyrahlah exclaimed breathlessly. Her face began to glow as it lit with excited amazement. She began speaking in a language Sam had never heard, not that he was all that educated on very many languages. He knew some latin, a little Spanish, and a few others he had learned, through the books that Bobby, their go-to man for lore and monster information, a family friend, and sometimes hunter, had sent. None of which had anything in them that sounded like what she was speaking. Pyrahlah walked passed Sam, her eyes and face lit as bright as a Christmas tree. Then, as if she was noticing her surroundings for the first time, the smile and excitement faded, slowly turning to confusion, as she began looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, his brows pulling together, looking around the room, confusion spreading across his face. The room was empty except for the sleeping bags by the fireplace, the books Sam had been reading, Sam's duffle bag, Dean's duffle bag, a bag of assorted snacks, some wadded up candy and chip wrappers, a couple of soda cans, and an old faded, dust covered, painting of a fish by someone named Jack. "What're ya looking for?"

She walked to the window and stared at it. To her astonishment the image started to expand. 

"Is it alright if I touch it?" Pyrahlah asked, reaching her hand towards the window reverently.

Sam was slightly confused. "Touch what, the window? Sure. Just don't disturb the salt line."

Not wanting to take her eyes off the wonderous sight in front of her, "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Window! It is so magically mysterious and beautiful. But why is it in this...this dusty, unimportant place?"

'Wow!' Sam thought in amusement, 'She thinks the window's a painting or somethin'.'

" Is the window yours? Do you own this place? Of course you own this place, you would not be here if you did not own it. You are very strange. You can create such magical things as this...window, but you dwell in this dusty place. I do not understand." She was staring up at Sam with innocent bewilderment. Sam bit his bottom lip in an attempt to not fall on the floor laughing, Although he couldn't stop the smile that forced its way onto his face. Putting the gun down, he walked over to the window.

"The window's part of the cabin..."

"Oh no, no!" She cut him off. "This wonderous magic cannot be part of..." It was Sam's turn to interrupt.

"The window's just a way to see outside. There's nothing magical about it. Isn't there windows in the Aborian Realm?"

"You do not know Aboria?" Pyrahlah asked, totally surprised that there was actually someone who didn't know of her homeland. "Where is this place? What realm is this? You have never been to Aboria? You dress strangely. What is your station? You certainly are a large creature. Are all as big as...?"

"Hold up a minute." Sam demanded. He could no longer take any more questions. Once she got started, she could make even Dean's head swim, and Dean was a master questionnaire. He could come up with questions faster then anyone Sam knew, even dad. "First of all, you're on Earth. Rainier, Oregon to be exact. I guess you could call it the human realm. And as for me being large, well as far as humans go, I'm kind of small for my age..."

"Your what? What is age? Human? I think I have heard of human. I thought humans were not real. Creatures that destroy for control. No. You can not be human. Your heart is much too beautiful to be such a horrible creature."

"Wait, what'd ya mean humans aren't real? There's like seven billion humans on Earth, so yeah, I'd say we're very real. Why would you think humans aren't real?" Sam was rather confused by this misinformed being.

"I am not convinced." Pyrahlah announced with firm conviction.

'Well, who the hell're you, that I have to convince you of anything?' Sam thought, his 'Who the hell are you' bitchface firmly in place.

"I do not see evidence of humans here. This is not the human realm. Why do you not tell me the truth?" Pyrahlah's eyes began to glow again and a look of panic and anger washed over her small delicate face. Sam glanced over at his gun. It wasn't far enough away that he wouldn't be able to roll and grab it if needed, and Pyrahlah looked more scared then dangerous, so he let the gun lie for the moment. 

"Who are you? You caused the storm, did you not? Why did you bring me here? What do you...?" Then, as her voice got louder, she took off with the strange language again, started backing away from Sam, and looking around the room. She rushed over to the other rooms, quickly scanning them for a way to escape. She was trapped. 'What should I do?' she thought, panic quickly taking over her whole being. 'He is guarding the only way out!'

"What do you want?" Pyrahlah pleaded, her body trembling with fear. "You tricked me! You made me believe you are good!"

Suddenly she stopped. Her eyes got even wider then they already were. She quickly brought her hands up to her mouth with a gasp, and started backing away until she was right up against the wall. With terror in her eyes, she slowly raised a trembling hand, and pointed an equally trembling finger at Sam. In a quivering voice, she said, "You are an Orainian, are you not! You want me to....!"

Sam sighed, looking at Pyrahlah with sympathetic eyes. The poor girl didn't believe in humans, so she produced a place, that for her, exists. "Look," he spoke as softly and calmly as he could, but Pyrahlah wasn't hearing him.

"I do not know what you want from me! I know you can make me believe I am not caged, so I will tell you whatever you want, but I have no... "

"Hay!" Sam yelled, in a deep commanding baritone, that was far more mature then a fifteen year old boy should have, causing Pyrahlah to jump and close her mouth. Sam slowly sat down, cross-legged, in the middle of the room. "I think, things got a little twisted. Ok? So maybe, we just need to back up and take all these questions a little slower. Right?" He said softly, and motioned with his hand for her to sit down. "Please? My name's Sam."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Pyrahlah, the Aborion realm, and the language that she speaks, and Orainion are all made up. Just stuff that came to me. Pyrahlah was however, along with this story, inspired by an art rendering of a fairy I found. But I can't remember where I found it. It was several years ago. Anyway that is how this story came to life.  
> Disclaimer: I do not have any claim to Supernatural or any of its characters.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's hunting some well deserved R&R, he finds exactly what he's looking for, and a few things he was not expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just out looking for some fun, what could possibly go wrong? When a Winchester's involved, a lot.

Dean had been training with his dad and little brother for a week before their dad left on a hunt with some guy their dad knew. Something about a hell spawn, somewhere. Dean had been too ready for his dad to leave to listen to most of it. He was ready for some R&R, which for Dean meant more recreation then rest. He was needing some beer, pool, to hustle up some extra spending money, and hopefully a very hot person of the female persuasion. Dean was the restless type, he could never sit still for very long, ADHD is what his teachers had always called it. So studying and research was left up to his little brother, Sam. Books, reading, and research were Sam's thing.

Dean had washed up the best he could, considering there wasn't a bathtub or shower in the cabin, just an old water pump and a small sink, threw on some cologne, clean clothes, and left to find some fun. He might be and look nineteen, but the fake ID Dean had made, behind his Father's back of course, said he's twenty-one and his name is Dean Morrison. It was almost dark when Dean pulled the sleek, shiny, jet black '67 Impala, his dad had given him when he turned nineteen, into the dusty parking lot of a bar called **'SNAKE PIT'**

"Sounds like a blast." he commented sarcastically, as he got out of the car, he affectionately calls his Baby.

He didn't like leaving Sam alone, especially when the moon was going to be full, but he needed a break, and a well deserved break this was, but Sam had refused to come.

_"Get outta here!" Sam demanded, "I need my own kind of R &R, Dean!"_

_"Sam, it's a full moon dammit, and I don't.... you don't need ta be out here by yourself, so just come with me! I have ta get outta here man, or I'm gonna start climbin' the walls! Sammy please, you can stay in the car and read, or think, or whatever it is you do." Dean argued._

_"It's too loud at bars, even on the outside." Sam countered, "And besides...." Sam was going to say, "reading isn't all I do with my free time." but knowing his brother's perverted mind, Sam thought better of it, and cut himself off and said, "dad checked the area out and said there's no monster activity in or around here, so....just go."_

_After ten more minutes of arguing with each other, Sam threw the puppy dog eyes at his big brother, which he knew Dean could never resist, and pleaded, "Please Dean, you need noise, I need quiet."_

_"Fine, you win." Dean said, throwing up his arms in defeat. "I won't be gone all night, just need a few hours. Ok? Just stay inside, keep weapons on you at all times, and keep the door and window salted." Sam wanted to interrupt Dean, he knew the drill forwards, backwards, sideways, up, down, and any other direction there was, but he decided to let his brother be the authoritarian for the moment. It would make Dean happy, and fill like he was doing his job of looking out for his little brother._

_"Sir, Yes Sir!" Sam said, standing at attention, saluting, grinning from ear to ear._

_Dean returned the salute. "Bitch."_

_Sam lowered his arm. "Jerk."_

_But Sam knew, from too many of Dean's R &Rs, that Dean'd be gone all night, but Sam wasn't going to argue about it._

Their dad would have kicked his ass for leaving Sam alone, especially on a full moon, but Sam had refused to come, and John _had_ checked the place out, and no one was more meticulous then John Winchester, when it came to tracking monsters, or training his sons. So Dean made sure Sam had plenty of silver bullets, Sam's silver bladed knife was sharpened, ruffled his little brother's hair, and his attitude, with a knuckle nugee, and left with a wave and a big excited grin spread across his face

Sam went with him most of the time. He would sit in a back corner, drinking Cokes, reading, and keeping an eye on his brother, in case a fight broke out and Dean needed help. Sam might be only fifteen, small, and wirery, but he could, and would, go up against any man, if he had to. Thanks to their dad's training, Sam could hold his own, take a punch, get right back in the game swinging, and Dean trusted Sam to always have his back. Which was another reason he wanted his brother to come with him, but he wasn't going to let Sam know that.

The bar was dark and smoky, like most he had been in, but this one had snake skins covering the walls, and a large aquarium built into three of the walls, each housing three or four snakes. Dean had no idea what kind, snakes weren't really his turn on. A juke box was blaring some kind of new-age-scream-o song, to which Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. The bar was at the East end of the room, with an aquarium behind the bartender, there was a stage in front of an aquarium on the West wall, a dance floor in front of the stage, in-between the dance floor and the bar were twelve tables, some tables had three chairs, some had four, and there were three pool tables, at the back along with a few booths. Oh yeah, and guess what.... yap, an aquarium built into the wall, right above the booths. Only it wasn't as big as the other two. Dean wondered, with some amusement, what would happen if, for some mysterious reason, all those snakes just happen to get loose. He could just picture all the panic, chaos, and pandemonium. The only lighting was at the bar, the aquarium behind the stage, the pool tables, the sign that read restrooms, the exit sign, and a few neon signs advertising different brands of beer. There were only a handful of people sitting at two of the tables drinking, and the bartender, who was trying way too hard to look like Tom Cruise in 'Cocktail'. Dean rolled his eyes again and started towards the bar.

"Hold on there kid. Gonna have ta see some ID, before I can let cha get anywhere near the bar." 

Turning, Dean came face to belly with a seven foot mountain of Hispanic muscle, trying hard to bust out of a black t- shirt, that made Cain the wrestler look like Ray Mysterio. 'How the hell could I've missed you?' Dean wondered, suspiciously. The man had black hair, down past his shoulders, a neatly trimmed beard and mustache, and a look that said, "Don't cause any trouble and I won't shove your head between your ass cheeks." His eyes were soft pieces of the blackest coal, and Dean could tell the guy wasn't fooling around, so he just smiled and followed orders. He was use to doing that. The man examined the ID, smiled and gave it back to him.

Before he turned back in the direction of the bar, Dean's eyes caught a tattoo of a beautiful young girl on the left shoulder and upper arm of the huge man. Her hair was long black waves that framed her delicate face, went down past the man's elbow, and had small purple and white flowers in it. Her eyes were dark piercing sapphires with thick lashes that went to the top of her eyebrows, and her lips were like plump ripe strawberries. The name Victoria, in golden calligraphy script, haloed the top of her head and the name Montoya, in the same script, was entwined in her hair at the bottom.

"That's a really cool tat ya got man. Is it your girlfriend or somethin'?" Dean asked trying as hard as he could to look like he was not fantasizing, which he was.

"It's in memory of my kid sister." came a very solemn answer

Dean's thoughts went straight to his mother, and he felt ashamed for his earlier thoughts of the girl. "Man, I'm.... sorry. I shouldn't of,,,,"

"No, it's ok. I want people to know how beautiful and special she was. That's why I got this, so others can know her, and what happened to her will never be forgotten."

A woman in her early forties, with long auburn hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, popped her head out of an office door by the bar. "Manolito, need ya ta go down and bring up some more beer from the store room." she yelled in a husky female voice. 

Manolito looked over at the woman and answered, "Yes ma'am, Ms. Forsyth, I'm on it. Gotta go kid, you have fun and stay outta trouble. Don't wanna have ta bounce ya outta here on your ass." He gave Dean a friendly smile, and walked to the back to where the pool tables were.

Dean strolled over to the bar, hunter instincts on high alert. So far it looked like it was going to be a monster free night, but it also looked like the night was going to be a bust, as far as his style of recreation went.

"Ok kid, what's yer poison?" the bartender asked, in a deep baritone voice.

Dean rolled his eyes and thought, 'Man, can this place get any hokeier? Sure don't live up to its name, more like Dorksville if ya ask me.'

"Double whiskey, neat." Dean replied, hoping the guy knew what neat meant. Five minutes later three men and a woman walked in carrying instruments and band equipment, went to the stage, and started sitting up to play. Dean watched them for a minute, then turned back to the bartender. "Hey does this mean there might be some excitement comin' into this joint?"

The bartender smiled a big toothy grin, winked, and said, "Name's Draven, kid." Dean was beginning to understand why Sam hated being called Sammy. "The real fun'll start getting here in about fifteen ta twenty minutes, so ya just sit back, have fun and stay off of Manolito's bad side, ok."

Dean gave him the least fake smile he had and continued to sip his drink. 'Why the hell these people think I want trouble?' he thought. 'Cause I'm not a local? I'm just wantin' ta have some fun.' Two or three minutes later he downed the rest of his double, ordered a beer on tap, and walked to the pool tables. No one was on any of the tables, and that made it easier for him to set up a hustle, or maybe two.

The band began tuning up their instruments, and adjusting the amplifiers. Dean glanced up over the cue ball and said to himself, "God, please don't let these wanna bes sound like the crap that's been blarin' from that juke box." and went back to his game of being a pathetic pool player. He wanted whoever might want to give him a game to think he didn't have much experience, but in truth, he had more then enough. When it came to hustling, Dean Winchester was pretty much an expert, for a nineteen year old. His mug was almost empty, so he went to the bar for another, and returned to his practicing.

Lights on the stage came on, and a man about five foot five, stocky build, bell bottom blue jeans, black Dingo boots, red t-shirt with the words **'CRAVIN CRAZY'** in neon blue on the front, white blonde hair, feathered in the front, and covered his neck in the back, stepped up to the microphone .

We're gonna play y'all some stuff we like, if ya like it, great. If ya don't too fuckin' bad, there's the damn door." he announced and pointed at the exit sign.

Dean sighed, rolled his eyes, for the umpteenth time since entering the bar, and thought, 'Sonofabitch, if things don't pick up soon, I'm gonna have ta go back to the cabin and be even more bored then I am now.' He was getting restless at solo pool, and there didn't seem to be anyone remotely interested, and the three women there were old enough to be his Mother, not that he wouldn't be up for a little cougar action, he just wasn't into women that made Broom Hilda look like Miss. America.

The band opened with 'Born to be Wild', Dean stopped in mid shot and got a totally shocked look on his face. Not only were they playing his kind of music, They were actually great. Mr. Cravin' Crazy sounded almost like John Kay. "At least the band doesn't suck." he said, not caring who heard him.

A few minutes later people started coming in, two or three at a time, at first, then larger groups. Manolito checking IDs of anyone that didn't look old enough to be there, no one complained. After five or ten minutes Dean finally got a bite. A man in his thirties, about six feet tall, beer belly, short brown hair, a two day old stubble covering his cheeks, chin, and upper lip, gray khaki pants, and yellow button-up shirt, ambled over to the pool tables. Light brown eyes sparkling, shit-eating grin spread across his face, 'Got a green fish bitin' tonight!' he thought with excited satisfaction. "Ya wanna loose some bills tanight kid, or ya just taken up the table for practice?"

Dean smiled to himself, before he looked up from the shot he was about to take, then with his most arrogant juvenile look, he responded, "Sure grandpa, I'll take your money. Say, fifty bucks?" The man's smile grew bigger, showing that his top three teeth were missing. 'Now, I wonder how that could've happened?' Dean mused.

Pulling two twenties and two fives from his wallet, the man put the money on the side of the pool table and said, "Show yer green and rack 'em kid."

Dean took a fifty from the front pocket of his flannel, laid it on the table, and started putting the balls in the triangle. Dean had thrown out enough signs that this was a swindle, so either the guy was oblivious or he had so much money, he didn't care how he was relieved of it. Dean figured it was the former. The cue ball went speeding across the table, balls scattered on impact, two solids went into separate pockets, and Dean pretended to be impressed. The game went back and forth, Dean seemingly watching the band and bebopping to the music, all the while secretly keeping his attention on the table.

"Eight in the side." the man said, the shit-eating smile growing wider. Dean tilted his head back and spun around, as the eight ball went into the pocket indicated, a look of total disgust on his face. "Son Of A Bitch!" Dean shouted, for dramatic effect.

The guy laughed heartily, as he collected his winnings. "Ya really need ta pay more attention to the game kid. It's not as much fun rippin' someone off, right in front of 'em and they're totally oblivious that it's happenin'." he taunted, as he started walking away. Dean bit hard on the inside of his jaw, to keep from busting out laughing at the guy's last statement.

Quickly composing himself, Dean pleaded, "Wait! Let's go again."

The man looked at Dean over his shoulder, doubtfully.

"Com'mon," Dean continued, "ya gotta let me at least try ta win it back. How 'bout we make it an extra fifty, huh? I'll pay more attention this time, I promise." and he pulled two fifties from the front pocket of his jeans. 'Ok, idiot, there's your last warning.' Dean thought, as he put the money on the table.

The man laid the fifty he had just taken from Dean, and the two twenties and fives on the table, and, with that big toothless smile, started racking the balls up. "I'll let ya break this time, just ta make it fair."

"Thanks, that's very kind of ya." Dean said, with a fake smile.

When the balls broke a solid and a stripe went in the same pocket, Dean chose stripes. He let the man play at least twice, just to make it look good. The band changed lead singers, and ripped open 'Eye of the Tiger' sounding just like Dave Bickler, which made Dean's table run that much sweeter. A bank shot sent the eight ball into a corner pocket. The man's muscles tensed, his face turned red, as he walked around the table to where Dean stood, not batting an eye, collecting the money. 

"YOU HUSTLED ME, YA LITTLE PUNK!!" The men shouted, as he shoved his fist half an inch from Dean's nose, Dean still not flinching in any way. A smirky little grin on his lips. "You're damn lucky Manolito's bouncin' tanight'," the angry man continued, "cause I'd have your head on the floor and your brains spillin' out, 'cause I'd stomp 'em there." And with that said, the angry man walked off, leaving Dean as he was when he challenged him, smiling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Dean's R&R gets even more heated up. Stay tuned.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, or any of its characters


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earning back the fifty he lost, plus fifty, not bad, not the best he's ever done, but hey, it's fifty more then he had coming into the place, and what can you expect in a podunk town. But the night's not over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm attempting to merge two POVs. Never tried this before, hope it works out and is not too difficult to keep straight. I'll do my best, so please be patient with me.

**OFC-POV**

Even though she was twenty-five, she looked nineteen, and Manolito wanted to see her ID.

"Ok young lady, have fun and stay outta trouble."

She smiled politely and said, "Not looking for trouble, just a good time."

She had just moved to town, had not met anyone yet, and was looking for an unattached man that didn't want any attachments. She just wanted to scratch the itch that had been plaguing her all day. Someone good looking, didn't need to be taught how to satisfy a woman, and wasn't a disgusting pervert. She stood calmly gazing around the room. As her eyes scanned the smoky room, she sighed and thought to herself, 'Just a bunch of married country beer-bellies and back-woods old farts. looks like lonely stays.... Hold the picture show. Who does this gorgeous back belong to? God, please let him be here alone.' She started walking towards the bar.

**Dean-POV**

After his successful hustle, Dean went back to the bar and ordered a single shot of whiskey, and checked his watch.

"Ten o'clock, I should check 'n make sure Sammy's alright.' he thought.

"Hey Sammy," He spoke into his cell phone.

_"It's Sam, Deannie."_ Sam replied sarcastically.

Ignoring Sam's sarcasm, Dean continued, "Ya doin' ok out there?"

_"Yeah fine, so don't worry. I'll call if anything comes up."_ Sam closed his eyes tight, pulled his lips into a thin line, scrunched up his face, and thought, 'Dammit! I just bated myself.' he could see the Cheshire Cat smile on his brother's face, in his mind. And yes, Dean was grinning from ear to ear. He just couldn't resist.

"Well, in your case, I doubt anything's ever gonna come up, but if it actually ever did..."

_"Yeah, yeah. You're an idiot. Shut up."_ Sam interrupted.

Dean chuckled, let out a short sigh, then said, "Ok, well, I'll be there in a bit, This place's a real buz-kill so far. Did manage ta score fifty in a game of pool though."

_"That's cool."_ Sam replied, _"Ok, see ya later then."_

Dean flipped his phone shut, and turned around just as the band started playing 'Wild Thing' His eyes scanned the bar one more time, as the song flowed through his mind, and found its way past his lips.

"Wild thing, I think...you...move... Well heellloow wild thing." his words trailed off, as his eyes settled on a new face that seemed to be focused on him. 

**OFC-POV**

Her eyes had settled on a six foot hunk standing at the bar, as he slowly turned around, her heart jumped, breath caught, and she exhaled with a sigh. The vision just got more gorgeous. Short sandy blonde hair, spiky in the front, covering a head that supported a perfectly symmetrical, boyish face, a slight smattering of freckles across the nose and cheeks. Green eyes, beneath long luscious lashes, scanning the room. He was looking for someone as well. Soft gentle lips, moving, as if he were talking to someone. His stance suggested Marine, his eyes as though they had seen too much combat, but his age didn't seem to line up with that theory. She wasn't concerned with his circumstances, she just wanted to get closer, a lot closer. She began strutting towards him just as she came into his line of vision.

**Dean-POV**

A soft seductive, lightly tanned, face with emerald green eyes, soft full, pink shaded, lips, silky flowing waves of golden blonde hair, that fell in layers down to her very provocative hips. All attached to a five foot seven inch body that curved in all the right places, in the best possible ways, adorned in skin tight black hip hugger jeans, red leather halter top, black leather jacket, black biker boots, and every male in the place watching her, as she strutted slowly towards Dean.

**POVs-Merge**

"Names Calvin, sweet thing," The man Dean had beaten in a game of pool stepped in front of her. "How 'bout we take it to the dance floor." the man asked, with a drunken swaggering smile. The woman side stepped him, without a word, or a glance, and continued on her quest.

He turned and followed her gaze to where Dean was standing. Calvin's eyes bugged out, and his face turned redder then it did when Dean hustled him out of hundred dollars. He started towards the girl, when a large heavy hand grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Not anywhere near my bar, Calvin." Manolito warned. Calvin looked over his shoulder at Dean, huffed an angry growl, shoved his mug of beer at the Hispanic mountain, and stormed out of the bar. 

Dean watched as the woman made her way over to the bar, his left elbow propped on the bar, his legs kicked out in front of him, crossed at the ankles, sipping his whiskey, and never taking his eyes off the vision walking towards him. He might be young, but he learned at a very early age, how to keep his cool, even when his insides were screaming "RUN!" 

As she got closer, she began to wonder if she was going to be able to handle this green eyed sandy blonde stallion. Even though his eyes never left her, there was no indication he was the least bit interested. She wasn't giving up, not until he walked away.

"I'll have a Wall Banger." she informed Draven, when she got to the bar, then she turned to face Dean.

Moving only his head, he looked down into her emerald eyes, downed the last of his drink, and said, "One more Draven." then to the girl he said, "Like attention." a statement not a question. 

She slowly ran her long, red polished fingernails down his left arm,- sending all kinds of fantasies exploding in Dean's mind - licked her lips, and replied, "As long as it's coming from you. Dance with me?"

Dean smiled a devilish smile, took her by the hand, and led her to the dance floor, just as the guy started singing 'Witchy Woman' Spinning her so that her back was facing him, Dean pulled her close to him, with his right arm and held her there and started swaying with the music, she followed his lead.

Pulling her hair back with his left hand, he lowered his head and gently kissed her neck, nibbled her earlobe, and let his hot breath seduce her into submission. He felt her knees weaken, so he tightened his hold on her pelvis, to keep her from crumbling to the floor, and so her back was pressed against the rock hard bulge in the front of his pants.

"You're wet aren't ya?" he whispered in her ear. 

In response to his question, a soft moan escaped her lips, she raised her left arm, encircled Dean's neck, and began moving her hips so they rubbed lightly, teasingly against that rock hard bulge. Dean closed his eyes and forced himself to remain composed. He had a reputation to maintain after all. He slowly opened his eyes just as she began to slither, snake like, down his legs. With her right hand traveling down the outside of his right leg, and her left hand gently scraping those long polished nails down the front of his black T-shirt. Dean's thoughts went to all kinds of erotic places. He continued watching her as she slowly turned to face him, keeping time with the beat of the music. She slithered back up, traveling the inside of his legs with both hands, then caressing his hardness in her right hand, when she reached his waist, while her left hand moved across his chiseled chest.

Throwing all thoughts of his reputation to the wind, Dean tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let a hissing growl escape. He opened his eyes slowly, and looked deep into her pleading emeralds.

"We need a room." he breathed. 

She nodded her agreement.

Hooking the woman around the waist, Dean went to the bar, down the shot he had ordered, paid for the whiskey and the Wall Banger, and headed for the door.

"Dean, hold up." Manolito stopped them as they were leaving. "Just a heads up, Calvin might be waitin' for ya out there, and he looked mighty pissed at ya when he left, so if ya need any help..."

"I'll run back in and let you know." the woman broke in. Neither man paid any attention to what she had said.

"Thanks man, appreciate it." Dean said, and guided the woman out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, I know, but it kind of sets the stage for some...how should I put this....Dean action. It's going to get a little heated.  
> And I haven't forgotten about Sam and Pyrahlah, so don't worry , we'll get back to them in a few more chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy Dean's R&R though.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some beer and whiskey, fifty dollars won, a hot chick, with the opportunity of a steamy night. The Universe is in Dean Winchester's corner, for a change. Maybe miracles do happen.

Sure enough, there Calvin was, sitting on the hood of an old rusty El Camino. 

"Hey punk!" Calvin yelled, as he slid off the hood and started stumbling towards Dean and the woman. "You owe me hundred bucks! An' I go'na kick yer skimny li'le ass, take wha' my, an' suh bitch's goin' hoe wi' me! Ya got 'hat? Mo'herfuc'er!" Calvin slurred as he stumbled closer.

Dean rolled his eyes, sighed, and said to the sky, "Son of a bitch, why can't he just go sleep it off somewhere?"

"I'll get the bouncer." the woman said, and ran to the door.

"No, wait, I can...." Dean started to say that he could take care of this, but it was too late, she was already inside. 

Just as the door closed, Calvin ran... more like stumbled faster... at Dean, and swung a drunken fist at Dean's head. Dean ducked the blow, and came up with a right fist to Calvin's mid-section, then a left to his jaw, and just as the blonde, Manolito, Ms. Forsyth, and a whole string of patrons came pouring out of the bar, Dean finished his attacker off with a hard right elbow to the left side of his head. Calvin went down with a thud.

Dean knelt down to make sure the man wasn't hurt too bad from the fall. "Sorry dude." Dean said, as the blonde came and stood beside him.

Ms. Forsyth stood over Calvin, hands on her hips, "Sorry dude?" she repeated in question form.

Dean stood and looked at the red haired woman, a confused look on his face. "Hey, he came at me. I was just...."

"Yeah, I know kid." Ms. Forsyth said, waving Dean's explanation away. "Calvin's a trouble makin' jackass. I've just never heard no one ever apologize for knockin' 'im on his ass before."

Dean bobbed his head from side to side, smiling his little boy dimpled smile, and said, "I didn't wanna fight, but hey, it just added to the fun, as long as no one got really hurt. Right?" Ms. Forsyth smiled, Manolito chuckled.

"You and your girlfriend get on your way and try to stay outta trouble." the woman advised. "Manolito, take the jackass to my office, so he can sleep it off." The show was over, so everyone either went back into the bar or left. Dean turned to the woman and put his arm loosely around her shoulder.

"Look, you're a really hot chick, and I must be stupefyingly crazy for not takin' advantage of this situation, but the truth is, I'm just passin' through, and..." 

"Holy shit!" the woman interrupted, "You mean you're going to get me all revved up, then, what?! Not take me anywhere?! Just leave me idling till I run out of gas!" She swung to slap his face and was taken off guard by how quickly he anticipated her actions, and caught her arm in mid-slap. She just stared at him with a frown on her face and jerked her arm free.

"I'm not looking for commitment, Dean, just got an itch, thought you might want to scratch it. But if you're not interested..." Dean grabbed her shoulders hard and pulled her close, so close, his chin touched her nose. Looking into her eyes, Dean could see the desire hidden in the irritation. He leaned down and kissed her lips, long, slow, and gentle. First he traced her lips with the tip of his tongue, then forced his way in, making contact with _her_ tongue. He taunted her with the promise of intercourse, in all kinds of possible positions. 

After what seemed like an eternity, that ended all too soon, Dean pulled away slowly, and watched, as her head lay in his left hand. Her eyes closed, she allowed herself to bathe in the ecstasy of his kiss a few seconds longer She slowly opened her eyes when she felt his hand exploring the dampness of her jeans, between her legs.

"You are so wet!" he whispered in her ear, trying, not all that successfully, to control his own excitement.

She moved her legs apart, to allow him better access, and with a seductive lick of her lips, she smiled and whispered back, "Oh Dean, you have no idea." But his imagination gave him a really awesome view. 

He raised her head, let his hands move to his sides, and walked over to the Impala. 

"I'll follow you to your place." she said, pulling out a set of keys, from her jacket pocket.

"Umm, the Impala _is_ my place, at least it is at the moment. Just passin'..."

"through." she finished for him. "Right. Then how about we take my bike, and go to my place." she offered, holding up her keys.

"Your bike?" he asked, with a Cheshire cat grin and wiggling eyebrows. "What kind a bike?"

Dean followed her around a blue '56 Ford pick-up, where a black Harley-Davidson chopper sat, gleaming in the light of the full moon. Dean let out a low whistle, bit his bottom lip, and smiled like a kid in a candy wonderland, as he moved slowly around the beauty in front of him.

"And this is yours?" he questioned, wondering how such a small person could handle the mass of such a large beast. She hadn't caused his Spidey tingle to flare up, so he really didn't believe she was supernatural, but he decided to get the flask of holy whiskey, - a mix of holy water and whiskey - and his combination silver/iron handcuffs from Baby's trunk, just as a precaution. 

"Uuh, yeah, it is." she said, and for proof, she straddled the massive machine, put the key in the ignition, started it, kicked up the kick-stand, and took off around the parking lot, then pulled up beside the Impala. 

Dean watched as the girl, who looked like she wouldn't be able to lift more then forty pounds, maneuvered the massive machine with skill and strength, that would impress even the most badass Hell's Angel. And although he was really impressed at how easily she handled the bike, he couldn't help the small ping of envy at the thought of wanting to be in the drivers seat, and realizing it probably wouldn't happen, and he'd be stuck like a dork on the back, while this small woman drove him around. She was not Morgan Freeman, and he damn sure was not Miss. Daisy. He trotted over to where she sat, and when he got there, she raised her head, smiled coyly, and asked, "You can drive, that is if you want?"

With a dimpled grin, a bite at his lower lip, and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Dean responded, "Shit yeah! Just let me get somethin' outta my trunk." He went to the back of the Impala, opened the trunk, got the flask and handcuffs, gave his Baby a sincere, heartfelt apology, and assured her, he was definitely not abandoning her, and he would be back real soon. Dean went back to where the girl sat waiting, opened the flask, took a swig, then offered it to the girl. She looked at him with a slight confused look, then smiled at the little boy look that seemed to be offering to share his candy, and took a small sip. Nothing happened, as Dean was hoping it wouldn't. Less then a minute later he was at the helm of the most exciting ride he had ever known, with a totally hot chick's arms wrapped around his waist. Her hands rubbing his chest, undoing his belt, and his pants. 

"Turn South at the traffic light." she yelled in his ear, as she found the opening to his pants, and released the treasure she had been mining.

'Sammy's never gonna believe this!' Dean thought, smiling to himself, as he sped towards the light. As they approached, the light turned yellow, and Dean gunned the engine. He made the turn just as the light turned red. He turned his head as far as he could and yelled over his shoulder, "Ok, now where?"

"Just keep going straight. I'll let you know." came the answer from behind him.

"Ya know, what you're doin' feels really good." he commented, then gave a short hiss as her fingernails gently scraped the length of his harden cock.

"Really, because I can make it feel a whole lot better then just good." Putting her hands on his shoulders, she stood up, swung her right leg in front of him, and settled herself down, facing him.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean exclaimed, "You're just full'a surprises!" She smiled coyly, nuzzled her head in his neck, and began kissing and nibbling his neck and ears. While one hand was holding him around the neck, the other was busy with the erection between his legs.

About five miles out of town she said, "That dirt road up here on the right, turn that way, it's the little farm house at the end of the road. Dean sighed in relief. Between the vibration of the engine and the slow friction of her soft, small, hand, he was just about to shoot all over her, himself, and the seat of that motorcycle. 

"Ok sweetheart, ya need ta stop 'cause I wanna save this for somethin' far more important then my pants, and the seat of this bike." Dean said, as he removed her hand from his ready to explode member.

The farm house was just as she had described, "little" one story, freshly painted white with light blue trim, a porch that went across the front and around the East side. There was a love seat swing in front, and a picket fence, painted to match the trim of the house. The moon and the porch light cast a glow on the snow, causing the scene to look like a peaceful, wintery, Christmas card. Even though his cool, tough guy persona remained in tact, the little boy, that had forever craved a home, was in all kinds of emotional torment. After a few seconds Dean got the little boy under control, and continued following the woman - whom, a few seconds ago, had been the woman that had given him life - up the steps and through the front door.

She switched on a lamp as they entered the living room. The house was cold, and boxes were stacked in corners. There was a large dark blue couch with tiny white flowers, an over stuffed matching chair, with matching ottoman, and a dark blue recliner, no flowers. A large oak coffee table sat in front of the couch, two oak end tables, one beside the chair, one beside the recliner, matching lamps on each end table. The floor was polished oak. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get a fire started, then make us some drinks." she said, as she squatted in front of the fireplace.

Dean cleared his throat, "Here, let me get the fire, I've had a lot of practice, and you can get the drinks."

She turned in her squatted position, looked up at him with a sort of confused question on her face, and replied, "Umm, ok."

Dean went to work getting a fire going, as she walked into the kitchen.

"I got beer, tequila, vodka," she offered, "I can make a Sunrise, Bloody Mary," Dean cringed, " Screwdriver..."

"Beer's good." Dean called back, as the fire began to ignite. The fire was blazing, when she came back in with a bottled beer for Dean, and a Tequila Sunrise for herself. She handed Dean the beer, and sat down on the couch. 

"My name's Wonda, by the way." she informed him, and took a sip of her drink, Dean just nodded, not too impressed with the information. When he said nothing, she continued, "You're going to need it for later."

Dean smiled shyly, but knowingly. "And what makes you think I'll ever need to know your name?"

She placed her drink on the coffee table, and said, with a very seductive look, "Because, Dean, you're going to be screaming..."

Moving so that he had one knee between her and the back of the couch and one foot on the floor, he hovered over her, forcing her to lean back with her elbows propping her up, and her legs hanging off the edge of the couch. With a very serious, sinister look, pupils fully blown. with lust, he said in a deep whisper, "I don't ever scream. I make women scream. I make them scream _My_ name, and I make sure they love it. Shall we get started?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so far Dean's R&R has been just about all he was wanting and then some. He wasn't expecting a fight, nor did he particularly want one, but "Hey, it just added to the fun, right?" and tomorrow's a new day, can the R&R continue?


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up, Dean's in a panic. He left his little brother out in the middle of no where, in a cabin, all by himself, and on a full moon of all times, and finds that his current situation is about to change. And not for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I know, I'm sorry. The next one will be longer, promise.

The mid-morning sun shone through the bare bedroom window, as Dean began to stir under the blankets. Rubbing his eyes open, he looked at his watch and quickly sat up in bed, pushing the covers off himself. 

"Sammy!" he whispered urgently. "Hey!" he exclaimed loudly. "Hey! You gotta take me back to my car! Hey," 'What the hell was her name again?' "Wake up!" he yelled louder, as he continued collecting his clothes, getting dressed, and making sure he had his gun, knife, flask, cuffs, keys, and his money was still in his jacket pocket. Wanda sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes.

"What's your hurry?" she asked, yawning, "Stay for some breakfast..."

"It's ten-thirty, I gotta go! You gotta take me back...!" Dean was cut off by a loud horn from a Simi truck, pulling up in front of the house.

"Dammit! Dammit! Holy Shit!" Wanda exclaimed, a very scared, very panicked look in her eyes. Dean turned and saw how frightened she was, and a confused look was added to the urgency on his face.

"What? What's wrong? Who the hell is that...?"

"My husband!" she explained, in a whisper, as her actions screamed, "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?" "He's not suppose to be back...Dean! You have to..."

"Your What!?" Dean was in more confusion then before, "But where's your ring? Why'd you...!?" He suddenly felt like he was in one of those stupid sit-com, TV shows, and half expected to hear an audience start "Oooooing, or laughing, or clapping, or something. Maybe a director yell, "Cut!" because he was standing there, confused and didn't know his lines. 

"Dean, the back door! Hurry please!" Wanda grabbed his hand, pulled him through the kitchen, pushed him out the back door, ran to the bathroom and started the shower.

Dean stood on the step and stared at the door, "Stupid Bitch!" he said loudly to the door. Annoyed for letting himself get caught in a situation where he was left standing on the back door step, it wasn't even a porch, just a concrete step, at some random one-night-bitch's house, with no way to get back to his Baby.

"Could take the bitch's bike." he mumble to himself as he made his way over the five foot fence in the back yard, through the wooded area that surrounded the house, and to the dirt road. "But what if she saw the plates on Baby? She might tell the cops, but then she'd have to explain to her husband why she was involved with me in the first place." He wasn't sure if he was trying to talk himself into, or out of, stealing the motorcycle. "She could make up some bull shit story he'd believe, "Oh honey, I don't know what happened. That guy must of put something in my drink at the restaurant last night." Dean mocked in a high pitched girly voice. "Yeah, better not chance it. Dad'd get really pissed if an APB was put out on the Impala." He was glad he talked himself out of that theft.

He smiled in triumph, as he walked down the dirt road. He had accomplished exactly what he had told Wanda he would do, and more. She had begged for climactic release, and screamed his name, all four times. When he finally allowed his own release, there had been such an explosion of ecstasy for them both. She laid beneath him, as sweat dripped from his face and body, mingling with hers, tears of pleasure streaming from her closed eyes, her body heaving and twitching, in the aftermath, and she continued to softly whisper his name. They both fell into a peaceful, satisfied sleep.

The night had gone pretty much how Dean had wanted, plus the bonus of knocking a dick bag on his ass, although the morning had been a bust. 'Note to self.' he thought, 'never, ever, ever again, leave your Baby behind.' He pulled out his cell and hit Sam's contact number. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell of a thing to find out after the fact. Better start getting a little more info about the person your hooking up with, Dean. Anyway, it's time to get back, make sure Sammy's alright, and nothing's happen to Baby.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Pyrahlah, mystical magic window, humans made from snow. What the hell's that all about? And to top it off Sam gets a bit of a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to post, but it's been kind of hectic around here the past few days, and I had to start over three times, due to laptop difficulties. Please, don't ask. Like I said hectic.  
> Anyway hope you like, it's kinda sweet.

Pyrahlah sat with her knees up, arms wrapped around her legs, totally mesmerized and saddened, as Sam explained about the world he lives in, and what he and his family does to keep people safe. He wasn't suppose to talk about the family business, or what happened to their Mother, to most people, but he felt telling Pyrahlah was the right thing. Sam hated having to lie about his life, but he understood why it was important, but he didn't have to lie to Pyrahlah, and it would only make their situation worse if he did.

"So you're kind of right, but not entirely. Some humans are like what you said, but most are just tryin' ta do their best, and then there's the monsters that most people don't even know about." Sam finished just as his cell phone started blaring 'Eye of the Tiger', causing Pyrahlah to quickly stand up and begin looking around the room in a panic.

"It's ok." Sam reassured her, and pulled the cell from his pocket. "It's just my older brother callin'. Calm down. Hey Dean." he spoke into the phone.

_"Sammy, you ok? I'm really sorry. I totally intended to come back last night, but hey man, I got kinda....caught up in something, and well....you know..."_

"Yeah I know. Ya met a girl." Sam replied.

_"Aaah Sammy, ya know me too well. But you're ok right? Nothin' crazy happened?"_ Dean asked, trying to not sound too concerned.

"I'm fine, and everything's ok. Could ya bring.... Hang on a minute." Sam put his hand over the receiver and looked at Pyrahlah.

Dean got real concerned, real quick. _"Sam! What's goin' on?! Sammy, where the hell'd ya go?! Hey!! SAMMY! YOU BETTER ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!!_

"What do you eat and drink in your world?" Sam asked.

"Berries and water from the streams." Pyrahlah replied.

Dean was still ranting when Sam spoke into the phone again, "Dean, calm down, and shut up a minute."

_"What's happenin'? Where'd you go, dammit Sammy....!"_

"DEAN!" Sam yelled to get his brother's attention, "Can ya, _please_ _,_ get a garden salad, with ranch dressing, a fruit salad, and a couple of bottles of water? I could use some real food, for a change."

Dean rolled his eyes, _"Ya call that real food? How 'bout I pick us up some cheese burgers, I'll even have 'em keep the onions and bacon off yours, ok?"_

 _"_ Dean, can ya please just get the salads and the water?" Sam pleaded.

Dean sighed, _"Alright, alright. I'll get your rabbit food, but don't cha think that's just a little more fiber then ya need all at once? Oh, and I'm gonna need ya ta do a little doctorin' on my back. That girl had some nails on her."_ Dean smiled, as the sexual events of the night took over his thoughts.

It was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, he added a disgusted look. "The only thing I'm getting too much of, is information of your activities of last night. Could you please just get the salads and water?"

_"Alright, rabbit food and water, got it. Sure ya don't want a beer? I got my fake..."_

"DEAN!!" Sam shouted.

Dean flipped the cell shut and slipped it back into his jacket pocket, and snickered, "Sammy, Sammy, Sammy, you're such a little nerd."

Two miles, after Dean got on the main road, back into town, a blue El Camino pulled up beside him and stopped. An elderly man, with white hair, and sparkling blue eyes, stuck his head out the window, smiled and asked, "Need a ride son?"

The old guy looked harmless, Dean's Spidey tingle didn't start climbing, and he was pretty sure that the guy didn't have a husband he needed to hide from, so Dean nodded and said, politely, "Yes sir, just goin' into town, if it ain't too much trouble."

"No trouble son, get in." the man replied.

Pyrahlah became even more curious after the phone call. She wanted to know about the devise Sam was using, how it worked, was his brother small enough to fit in that little box. Then her attention turned back to the mystery of the magic window. "How does it expand?" she wanted to know, viewing the outside at an angle. "How far does it go? It seems to go on forever, or does it stop there?" she asked, pointing out towards the far end of the road.

Sam groaned a little, he was getting a little irritated at her fascination with the window, and tried one more time to explain that there wasn't anything magical about it, it was just a way to see outside.

Pyrahlah still looked puzzled, "What is.... out side?"

Sam sighed, and gently took her hand and said, "Come with me, I'll show you the outside." and led her to the door. As he was about to open the door, Sam looked down at Pyrahlah to make sure she was going to be ok, and started to asked if she was comfortable with where they were going, and got sidetracked, a concerned look in his hazel eyes. "Wait." he said, turned, and walked over to his duffle bag. After digging through his clothes he finally found a blue, plaid, flannel shirt, his jeans jacket, he had outgrown, and a brown beanie, one of his grade school teachers had given him. "Guess I _now_ know why I kept this." he said holding up the beanie. "Here put these on." he instructed her, and continued his search for gloves.

Pyrahlah took the items and looked at them with confusion, not sure just what she should put on first. She laid them on the floor, and decided to put the shirt on first, hoping she was doing it right. She had never seen garments like these before. "Are they suppose to be this long?" She asked. Sam looked up from his task, and smiled. Pyrahlah was standing there in his flannel, flapping her arms like a bird. 'She's got such an innocents, it's actually cute. In a little sister kind of way. She's probably older then Dean though. Maybe even dad.' he thought, then brought himself back to reality, feeling a little like his big brother, but a whole lot less perverted.

"I'll, umm...fix them, once we get the gloves and jacket on." Sam replied. He couldn't find an extra pair of gloves in his duffle, so he moved on to Dean's and dug through his, but it was in such a jumbled up mess, he decided to just dump out the content to make it easier. Finally finding a pair that were too small for Dean, or himself, but too big for Pyrahlah, he wondered why Dean had even kept them. Sam then went to the kitchen, or what could have served as a kitchen if it had a stove and refrigerator, and grabbed a piece of thin rope he had seen there, and cut it into two pieces with his silver blade. He then went back into the main room and started helping Pyrahlah dress warmer. After taking the shirt off of Pyrahlah, he helped her put the gloves on, then Sam merged the flannel with the jacket, so it would be easier for her to get them both on, next he buttoned up the shirt then the jacket, and rolled the sleeves up to her small slender wrists and tied the sleeves and gloves in place with the pieces of rope, last he put the beanie on her head, and rolled up the edge just above her eyebrows. "Ok, now you're all set." he said, thinking his handy work wasn't too shabby.

She held up her hands and examined the attire, "What is all this for?" she asked, a confused and unsure look on her face. Sam could tell she was still uneasy being there.

"All that white sparkling stuff out there, it's called snow, and it's really cold, and since you haven't got much in the way of a top on, you're gonna need this stuff to stay warm. I'm hopin' the bottoms you have on will be warm enough, because we don't have any pants that I can make fit you. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already. Don't ya think?" She smiled, nodded shyly, and felt more comfortable. Sam opened the door and led the way out.

When they got outside, Sam picked up some snow and ate it. The frosty feeling made him shiver a little. He looked over at Pyrahlah, who had been wandering around the yard, examining everything with a wide eyed childlike curiosity. He watched her for a while, and ate another bit of snow. He got an idea that he thought might entertain his guest, and a smile formed on his face. "We can build a snowman. It'll be fun. I'll show you how."

Pyrahlah turned suddenly in surprise. "You can create humans with snow? Is that how humans are made? That is why your heart is so beautiful! You are a God!"

Sam choked on the snow, he had just put in his mouth, a shocked look took over his face, then he began to laugh.

She had no idea what Sam had found that was so humorous, and got a bewildered look on her face.

Sam was bent over, holding himself up with his hands on his knees, gasping for breath, as he tried to get his composure back. "No....Oh wow....uuumm... Ok, I don't mean a real man. I mean we can gather snow and shape it to resemble a person...." Pyrahlah looked even more confused. "It'd be easier if I just show you, com'mon. Ya wanna make a really big one, or a regular size one?"

"A Sam size one!" she exclaimed excitedly, without hesitation.

Sam smiled, raised his left eyebrow, and said, "Ok, Sam size it is."

As they worked on their Sam size man, he asked her about Aboria. "So, what's it like where you live? I've talked so much about my world, but I don't know anything about your world."

"It is nothing like it is here." she started, a far away look in her eyes, as she thought of her home. "There are berry trees, Okshum plants everywhere, stream water runs at each point, and there is never snow. It is warm all the time and there is a gentle cooling air. Each sector has its own Guardian, I think you call them Ruler, and there is one law that governs all. No one, not even a Guardian, can take what belongs to another."

"So there aren't wars then?" Sam asked.

Pyrahlah looked puzzled. "War? You said this word before, when you talked of your world. What is this war?"

Sam explained that it was how one government of a country tried to take over another country, and how a lot of people were killed. As he spoke, tears ran down her small anguished face. As soon as Sam realized how upset she had gotten, his face softened, and he knelt down so he was a few inches smaller then her.

"Hey, it's ok. Please don't cry." he pleaded in his softest tone. Pyrahlah sank to her knees, and fell into Sam's chest, weeping so hard her whole body shook with sorrow. She started speaking in her native tongue.

Not knowing what to say, or do, Sam wrapped his arms around her, smoothing her long fiery red hair, that stuck out from under the beanie, with his left hand. As her tears fell on the snow, and seeped to the ground, small flowers, in an array of colors started springing up through the snow surrounding them. Sam didn't notice them until she raised her head and looked up into his hazel eyes. It was then that the flowers caught his attention, out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, looking around, a little shocked and confused. "What just happened? Where'd all...?"

"They are for you. Because of all the people you risk your life to save." Pyrahlah smiled and reached up and gently touched Sam's face. "To make you feel better. I could feel how angry you are, and the sorrow in your heart. I do hope it helps you feel better."

It was true, the anger, the sadness. Sam always hated it when people were killed senselessly, especially after he had learned how his mother had died, but that wasn't what she should have been upset about. "I thought you were cryin' for all the people that have died because of the wars." he said, with a puzzled look. "Why are you upset for me?"

I am upset for them as well, but they are gone, I can not make them feel better. When I touched your heart, I felt _you_ , and I could help _you_ feel better." she explained. "Can we finish the Sam man now?"

Sam flashed a smile of admiration, "You really are a childlike innocent. Ya know that?"

She looked puzzled, then smiled softly, "So can we?"

"We should really be gettin' back in the cabin, it's kinda gettin' cold. We can finish it tomorrow." Sam took her hand and helped Pyrahlah to her feet, then added, "Ya know, it's not just me that's fightin' monsters and riskin' a life . My dad, my brother, and other hunters are too." Pyrahlah looked up at him with a small sorrowful smile.

"Then the flowers are for them also." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do like and appreciate comments, so let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean, together again.  
> Dean, meet cabin guest Pyrahlah. Pyrahlah, meet big brother Dean.  
> This is gonna be interesting.

Just as they began walking towards the cabin, there was the loud roar of the Impala, off in the distance. Pyrahlah immediately grabbed Sam's arm and started pulling on it. "Sam, is that a monster?! We have to run! Get in the....in there! Sam come on!" But Sam just stood there.

"Pyrahlah, it's just...." Sam started, but she was already in the cabin, behind the closed door.

As the Impala came into view, 'Born to be Wild' could be heard blasting from the radio. The Impala tore up to the front of the cabin, fishtailing, throwing snow in its wake. It stopped about five feet from where Sam was standing. 

Dean stared out the window at Sam, an angry and bewildered look frowned his face. "What the hell're ya doin' outside?" he mouthed. Then he saw the partially made snowman. An amused grin spread across his face. Dean opened the car door and exited, bags in his hand. "Well look at you, bein little brother like, makin a snowman. That's cute Sammy, so very...."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. You bring..." Before Sam could finish, the bags were handed to him with a slap on the back.

"Com'on little brother, I'll help ya finish It after ya eat your rabbit food. Hey what the hell's spring time doin in the front yard?"

Sam looked over at the flowers. There, in the center of the perfect circle of flowers, was green grass, where Pyrahlah and he had been kneeling. He hadn't noticed the grass before. "I can explain that..."

"What the hell, dude?! You messin' with that magic crap again?! 'Cause ya know what dad....!"

"Dean! Shut up, will ya! Just com'mon in the cabin. I can explain."

"Well ya better not be doin' what it looks like your doin'."

"It's not, just com'mon will ya?" Sam entered the cabin first.

"Sam, is that you? Did you kill the monster?" Pyrahlah peeked around the corner of the doorway of the other room.

Dean came in behind Sam, and Pyrahlah instantly retreated back into the other room. "Kill the monster? What mon...? Sam who ya got in here? What the hell?! Dad's gonna kill you! Shit, he's gonna kill both of us!" Dean began looking around the room, in a panic. "Sam, that sounded like a little girl! Did you let a girl in here?! Dammit Sam! Even I don't bring girls...! SONOFABITCH!! SAM! Dad's gonna kill...!!". 

Suddenly Pyrahlah was standing in the doorway of the other room. Tears streaming down her face, her whole body shaking worse then it did outside. Sam rushed over and knelt down in front of her, and held her as he had earlier.

"Please, oh please!" Pyrahlah pleaded, "Do not let the Dad kill Sam! It was not his fault! It was the storm! He saved me! Please! Sam is good! So beautiful!" There was desperation in her voice, terrified fear on her face. Sam was speaking softly in her ear, and smoothing down her hair.

Dean stood, eyes wide, mouth slightly opened, brows raised as far as he could get them, in total shock and confusion. His thoughts finally found their way to his mouth. "Dude! What're ya thinkin? She's like three, four years old! And what's with this, your so good and beautiful crap?!"

Pyrahlah's sobs finally slowed down, so Sam straighten his back and shoulders. Continuing to face Pyrahlah he said, "Dean just calm down."

"Calm down! Sam...!" Sam turned in his squatted position and glared up at his brother, "She's upset. You upset her, can't you see that?"

"How'd I upset her?! What's she doin here anyway?! She shouldn't even be in this cabin! Do you have any idea what could happen to us?! To _ME! "_

Sam's attention was no longer on his brother, he was busy getting Pyrahlah out of his clothes. He figured the best way to calm Dean down, was to show him that Pyrahlah wasn't the little girl he thought she was.

"Sam? What're ya doin? Is that your jacket and shirt she's... are those my old gloves? Where'd that ugly ass beanie come from? SAM!! ANSWER ME DAMMIT, OR I SWEAR, I'M GONNA KICK YOUR...!"

"DEAN!" Sam yelled to get Dean off his tirade. "If you'll just give me a minute, all this can be explained. Ok? Why don't you get the fire built back up?"

Dean looked at his little brother, lips in a straight line, brows furrowed. This was not what he was thinking he was going to come back to. 'Who the hell died and made you boss? And when did you learn to bellow like dad?' he thought, deciding getting the fire going again would be better then trying to get his stubborn little brother to talk, without getting physical.

"Yeah, ok. But this better be good." He warned. He wasn't about to let his arrogant little brother think he was in charge. Dean went over to the fireplace, mumbling something about kidnapping, child molester, him going to prison, and Sam ending up in juvey jail until he's eighteen... Bla bla bla was all Sam heard though, as he continued to get Pyrahlah out of the wet clothes, and calmed down. He was thinking he might have been wrong about Pyrahlah being able to make Dean's head spin, and was glad he wasn't having to listen to them both at the same time. He finished his task, and he and Pyrahlah went over and sat down on the sleeping bag by the fireplace, while Dean finished with the fire.

Sam grabbed the bags of food from where he had placed them on the floor, and pulled out the salads and bottles of water. He opened the fruit salad container and one of the waters for Pyrahlah and handed them to her, then reached in the bag, pulled out a spork and handed that to her also. "Pyrahlah, you must be starving." Sam said, as she took the spork.

Dean turned, in his squatted position, a "Who the hell?" look on his face, "Pie-whata? What'd you call her?" As he turned, he saw the girl in her true form. "Holy shit! Sam! She's hot, man! I didn't know midgets could be so.... Damn Sam, where'd you find her?"

Sam closed his eyes, and reminded himself that It was just Dean, being Dean, and started digging into his salad. Pyrahlah was distracting herself, with the spork, not really sure exactly how it worked. She had decided she didn't like this Dean human very much. He had said dad, whoever he was, was going to kill Sam, also she didn't like how Dean had just looked at her. It gave her a very uneasy feeling, and she didn't want to look into his eyes.

Dean finished with the fire, stood up, brushing the soot and dust from his hands, on his jeans. "Well then, while you two eat, I'm gonna bring in more firewood to dry out. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, ya know." he smiled slyly and winked at Sam, then walked towards the door. He opened the door, turned his head in their direction, and said, with a big smile, "If ya do, take it in the next room. I don't wanna walk in on anything." walked out, and shut the door behind him.

"What is this?" Pyrahlah asked, after Dean had left.

Sam looked over at the fruit salad, finished chewing the bite of tomato he had just put in his mouth, swallowed, and explained, "It's diced apple, pear, pineapple, raisins, and granola. Umm.... granola's grain, you know like oats, honey, and nuts. You might like it." 

"And this white liquid stuff? What is that?" she asked, as she let it drip off the end of the spork.

"That's a sauce they mix it all together with. It's really good."

"If you say it is good, then I will like it." And she gave him a greatful smile. She scooped some of the mixture into the spork, and carefully put it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and she chewed slowly, so she was able to get all the flavor from each bite. "Sam, you are right. I do like this. It is very good. Thank you for having your Dean get it for me." 

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. You should let Dean know. He'd appreciate knowing he did good."

Pyrahlah smiled, "I will." They continued to eat in silence.

After Dean had brought in his fourth arm load of logs, he laid out his sleeping bag by the fire, and began to warm up. After a few minutes, he turned to Sam. "Ok kiddo, debrief time."

Sam relaid the whole story, omitting only the part about Pyrahlah being naked, when he found her. He really didn't want to hear any of his brother's obscene remarks, and he didn't think it was all that relavent to the situation.

"So what's with this storm, she's talkin about? There wasn't any storm last night." Dean said looking over at the girl.

Pyrahlah raised her head from her salad, and unintentionally, violet eyes met inquiring green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we all know what happens when Pyrahlah makes eye contact with someone for the first time. And we all know what nineteen year old Dean thinks about supernatural beings. "If it's supernatural we kill it, end of story."  
> Poor Sam's got his fourteen year old hands full. Will Sam be able to keep his new friend alive?  
> Stay tuned.


	9. Chapter Nine

The room suddenly exploded with a brilliant white light, that caused Sam to shrink back and cover his eyes. 

Dean saw himself covering a multitude of Innocents, like a huge protective blanket, as all kinds of evil tried to attack. But the evil was killed, and the Innocent were safe.

Dean jumped up, gun in one hand, knife in the other. "What the hell was that!? What the hell's goin on?! What the hell are you!?" he demanded, a fierce, violent, and frightened look on his face. "Sam, I'm gonna gank this bitch, if....!"

Sam had already assertained the situation and ran between Dean and Pyrahlah. "Dean just...."

"Don't tell me ta calm down, dammit! Sam! Move! I'm gonna kill her!"

Sam moved slowly towards his brother, and spoke with quiet urgency. "It's ok Dean..."

"Ok!? Ok!? What part of that was ok!? She better start talkin man, and it better be..."

"Dean, nothin's gonna get explained with you all riled up and threatenin to kill her."

"Oh! I ain't threatenin man, I'm promisin! I'll kill her!"

"Ok, let's just all sit down, and she'll explain. Ok?"

Dean looked at his brother, his eyes dark with fierce violence.

"Dean, please. She's not a monster. I promise." Sam pleaded, puppy dog eyes growing larger.

For a few more seconds Dean stayed locked in his anger, but he never could refuse Sam's puppy eyes. He slowly relented and lowered his weapons, but kept them at the ready. "Fine, but if she tries anything like that again, or anything at all, nobody, not even you little brother, will be stoppin me. Understand?"

Sam let out the breath, he didn't realize he was holding. "Ok Dean. Just, let's sit down, and you'll understand." Sam started to go over to where Pyrahlah was _now_ standing. Then stopped. She was standing, not moving, but shaking all over, eyes huge, as if she had just seen something terrifying, speaking quietly in Aborian. 

"Sam, what's wrong with her? What's she doin now?" Dean asked suspiciously, raising his weapons again.

Sam turned and saw the weapons raised, "Dean wait. I don't know. This didn't happen before. Dean, what'd you see?" Sam asked, concern in his voice, fear in his large, hazel eyes.

"What'd I see? What'd ya mean happen before? Sam! Someone better start talkin!" Dean's anger was beginning to grow again.

"SAM!!" Dean demanded, when Sam just stood there, glancing from Dean to Pyrahlah, and then back again.

"Dean." Pyrahlah spoke softly, but loud enough to be heard, "I am so sorry. I misjudged you. You keep so many walls around who you really are. You are so pure and Innocent. I do not understand."

"Wait? What are ya talkin about? Me? Yeah, that's a laugh, Sweetheart. I'm anything but pure and Innocent. Now what the hell just happened? What'd you do?" Dean was in no mood for laughs, or this creature to try and kiss his ass with flattery.

"I saw who you really are, and showed you who you really are. You are so much more important to so many people, then you believe. You are pure and without malice. Please forgive me, for judging you so very wrongly. I _am_ sorry." 

Dean looked at her, with a puzzled look, then glanced at Sam. His geeky little brother was standing there, a proud smile on his face. He already knew what Pyrahlah said was true. He just never would have put it in those words. Sam looked at Dean, reading his expression he said, "It's ok, Dee, she's not a monster. It's just somethin her kind does. I don't think she can control it, and it only happens once."

"Well thank God for that." Dean said with a sigh, and put away his weapons.

"No." Pyrahlah said.

"What'd ya mean, No? 'Cause if that happens again...!"

"No, I mean, I am the only one of my people who can do this. I am a Kokoro." 

'Heart, mind.' Sam's brain supplied. "You mean like a psychic." he said.

"How'd you get psychic out of a word like ko.... whatever? That don't sound anything like psychic." Dean enquired, looking at Sam like he didn't have a brain.

"Kokoro means heart, mind." Sam answered, not looking at his brother.

"I do not know. What is a psychic?" Pyrahlah interjected.

"Someone who can see the future, read minds, and sense paranormal things." Dean answered, wanting to show that Sam wasn't the only one who knew stuff."

"No. I can not do those things. I just see your true heart, and show you who you truly are. I wanted to show, _you,_ Sam because you are so kind and gentle. But Dean, _you_ , made me feel uneasy. That is why I did not want to make eye contact with you. Dean, you hide yourself. I am sorry, I was so very wrong."

"Ok, it's cool, so will ya stop with the sorries. Ya can't control it, I get it. But how'd you get here, and why are you here? How do we get you back to your world?" 

"I do not know how I got here, or how to get back, but I have to." She said, her face stricken with worry.

"Ok," Sam said, "just tell us what happened. What were you doin before you came here?"

Pyrahlah thought for a few minutes. "I was walking to see Senshi, he is my intended. Then there was all this water whirling around me. I could not see or move. I was so frightened. I tried to call out to Senshi, but no sound would come out. I was sucked up into the atmosphere, there was something clawing at me, and then something hit my head, then there was darkness. I woke, and Sam was there. Then so much goodness and beauty, I have never seen...."

"Yeah, yeah. We get the picture. Sam check the salt, make sure it's solid." Sam went to check the window and door.

Dean turned back to Pyrahlah. "Ok, this wierd-ass Storm, those happen a lot where you come from?" 

"No. It is not like that in Aboria."

"Well, somethin, or someone happened. Things like that don't just happen for no reason. Salt ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, it's alright now." Sam answered, sitting back down on his sleeping bag.

"Ok," Dean said, stretching his arms over his head with a big yawn. "It's gettin dark, and Sammy looks like he could fall asleep where he's sittin, so I'll take first watch, and Pie can have my bedroll. Sammy, I need ya ta check my back." Dean smiled slyly, as his mind returned to the night before. Pyrahlah sat on Dean's sleeping bag, staring into the fire, while Sam examined Dean's back.

"Damn Dean! What got ahold of you? A cougar or somethin? Almost looks like a werewolf ripped into ya."

"Good times, Sammy, really good times." Dean answered, a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yeah, well ya better not let dad see these good times. He'll know you been takin off."

Dean's grin faded, "You sure know how ta put out a wet fantasy, little brother, ya know that." 

Sam finished cleaning, applying antiseptic and gauze on his brother's shoulders and back, then went to lie down. He suddenly felt very tired.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that introductions have been made, and everybody's ok with everyone else, it's time to settle in for the night.  
> Sweet dreams Sam, Dean, and Pyrahlah. Tomorrow is a whole new adventure

It had been a long day, for them all. Dean sat on the floor, next to the fireplace, his back against the wall, right knee up, the other leg stretched out, and his gun in his right hand, dangling over his knee. He had been watching his little brother sleeping fitfully, and occasionally listening to the crackling of the wood in the fire, his mind going over the previous night, and the events of the day.

'I was so damned stupid,' his mind chastised, 'leavin Sammy here alone. Dad would've kicked my ass but good, if anything would've happened to him. And I couldn't blame him. I need my ass kicked for doin such a dumbass thing. And for what? A girl, a fuckin married girl at that! What the hell was I thinkin?' He banged his head against the wooden wall, and let his head lean against it. 

Pyrahlah sat up, she hadn't gone to sleep at all. She had been thinking of her home and wanted to go back, even though she had become fond of the brothers and would miss them, she missed her home more.

"Are you alright, Dean?" she asked. In the shadows of the firelight, Dean looked ominous and frightening, staring out into the void as if he were contemplating something serious. 

Dean looked over, not realizing Pyrahlah was even awake. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied. A tired, sad tone in his voice. "Why ain't you asleep? You gotta be exhausted after the day you've had."

Sorrow fell over her, "I miss Senshi, my home, family, and friends. Do you still feel threatened by me? Is that why you have the weapon out again?"

Dean looked at the gun, then back at Pyrahlah, "Nah, you're no threat, but they're things, bad things, out there in the dark, and we never know when they might show up. So we watch out for each other, especially when dad's gone."

"Who is this dad?" Pyrahlah asked. "Dad must not be a good person, if he will kill you or Sam."

Dean sat up, indignation rising rapidly, looked her straight in the eyes, with strong conviction, respect, and pride for the man in question, and said, "Dad is our Father and he is the best person on the planet, or anywhere for that matter! He would never kill us, that's just an expression. But he would kick my ass, he should kick my ass, for what I did. I left Sammy out here All alone, and on a full moon. That's when monsters, called werewolves, come out and murder people. And _they_ run in packs. Sammy could've been killed, and it would of been all my fault. So if anyone's a bad person, it's me, for bein so damn stupid. Understand?" 

"I do not understand. Making a mistake does not make you a bad person."

"It wasn't a mistake, it was a choice. A stupid, dumbass, choice. One I'll never make again. A mistake is somethin ya don't mean ta make happen. My choice was selfish and stupid, so don't try an' justify it for me. Ok?" With that said, Dean leaned his head back against the wall. Conversation over. Not knowing what else to say, Pyrahlah sat quietly, watching the flames.

Dean checked his watch, it was eleven thirty, so far it had been quiet outside. He looked over where Pyrahlah was sitting, still awake. 

"So Pie, what were you sayin back there, when all that freaky stuff was goin on?" 

Pyrahlah looked up from the fire, with a thoughtful expression. "What is freaky?"

Dean sighed, then explained, "You know, all that stuff you showed me, then you looked like you were in a trance or somethin, chantin or whatever." 

"I was speaking Aborian. It was a request for you to understand that I had judged you wrongly."

"Oh, ya mean like a prayer. That's another thing, how'd ya know our language so good?"

"We travel to many realms and are able to understand the complete language quickly, from just a few words. These few words are filtered through a synapsis in our brain and stored in a part of our memory for future reference. When Sam asked if I was alright, at our first meeting, I was able to communicate. The human language, however, seems to have words that do not seem to compute with the synapsis, and so it needs more information."

Dean smirked, rolling his eyes, "Sounds like Johnny 5 stuff."

"Johnny 5? What is...?"

"Shhh! Quiet!" Dean commanded, jumping up, as Sam grabbed his own gun, seeming to know something was wrong, even though he had been asleep just seconds before Dean had said anything. "Sammy, get Pie someplace outta sight." Dean whispered.

Without a word, Sam grabbed Pyrahlah's hand, and motioned for her to be quiet and follow him. Sam took Pyrahlah into the other room, as Dean positioned himself where he had a good view of the only two ways in or out of the cabin. Or so he believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they thought they were going to settle in. Good thing there are two of the best hunters available.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Sam opened the trap door, that he found when they first got to the cabin, and silently motioned for Pyrahlah to get inside. 

"Stay in here, till we come to get you." he whispered as quietly as he could.

Dean stood with his gun ready, keeping his focus on both exits, suddenly there was a loud crash from where Sam had just taken Pyrahlah, his head snapped around to the door leading into the other room. Instantly a shot rang out, and just as a loud painful roar was heard, the door to the cabin burst open and a huge mountain of a werewolf had Dean's head snapping back to the front of the cabin.

"Sammy! You....!"

"You shouldn't go 'round screwin what don't belong to ya, boy!" the mountain growled. 

The window shattered and a third wolf came leaping through. Dean's gun went off, missing, as the mountain jumped out of the way. The third one had Dean on the floor, straddling his stomach, his gun had gotten knocked out of his hand. Dean had the wolf by the forearms, trying to roll him off, but the wolf was too strong. Dean was holding the wolf back until he caught Sam, out of the corner of his eye, coming from the other room.

"SAMMY! LOOK OUT!" he yelled. The wolf on top of Dean took advantage of the distraction, and swiped his claws down the side of Dean's face, from his temple to his chin, then went to work ripping open his chest. Dean screamed out in agony.

Sam went into action as soon as he entered the room, throwing his silver blade, hitting the huge werewolf in the heart. The monster howled in pain, started to charge, but fell over sideways. Sam turned without hesitation, aimed his gun, fired, and hit the one on top of his brother, in the heart. The last wolf jerked back with a loud howl, then fell dead on top of Dean.

Sam rushed over, knelt at Dean's side, and shoved the wolf off his brother. Dean's chest was ripped open, and there were deep gashes on both sides of his face. 

"Oh God, Dean!" Sam whispered, trying to put up a brave front, to keep himself and his brother calm, though inside Sam was falling apart. His big brother, his constant, his hero was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it. "It's... it's gonna be alright. Your gonna be ok." He couldn't stop tears from slipping down his cheeks, as he tried in vain to reassure his brother.

Dean laid on his back, trying to breathe, his vision blurring, but he had to stay calm, he had to keep it together, for Sammy. Game face in place, as best he could, he asked in as strong a voice as he could, "Hey, Sammy... you... you...ok.... little broth.... brother? Did we get....?" He could feel his strength leaving him, and the cabin seemed to be getting darker then it actually was.

"I'm fine, big brother, just..." Sam choked out. 'Oh God. This is bad! So very bad!' his mind and emotions were in turmoil. "Just don't try an' talk. Ok? Your... your gonna... be alright. Just hang on, Dee. Please!" 

'Why can't dad be here? He should be here, dammit! Why couldn't that guy have gotten another hunter to help 'im? Why'd it have ta be dad? This wouldn't've happened if he'd been here!' Sam thought as he went to get water and the first-aid kit. He had no delusions that he'd be able to help his brother, but he had to do something, he couldn't sit back and watch Dean die. His anger, at their Father, grew with each breath. Pyrahlah was moving towards Dean, who was gasping for air, when Sam came in with a metal basin of water, clean cloth, and first-aid kit.

"Pyrahlah what'd you doin? You shouldn't of come out till we told you to. You could've..."

"You need your brother, your brother needs you, and _this_ world needs both of you." she said quietly, the wind back in her voice. She laid, face down, on top of Dean, and in a second or two the clothes she was wearing transformed into golden wings and engulfed both Dean and herself, as a shimmering sapphire blue light shone around them. Sam's knees went weak and he fell in a kneeling position, and sat back on his heels, eyes wide, mouth open, his whole being full of awe.

"We've had an Angel here this whole time." he breathed.

"No human. Not an Angel. Pyrahlah is Aborian, from the Aborian realm." 

Sam fell backwards, in surprise, and jerked his head in the direction of the new voice. There, about four feet from him, stood three men, just a little taller then Pyrahlah. The one in front, the one that had spoken, was wearing tan pants, made of some kind of material that looked like leather, but it was silkier then leather, his shirt was green, of the same kind of material. He wore a silver band around his head, that seemed to fade into his golden yellow blonde hair. The two that stood behind, and to the left and right of him, had on brown pants and brown shirts, made of the same material as the other man's. One had coal black hair, and the other red. All three had the same pale skin as Pyrahlah.

Sam jumped to his feet. "Umm, I can explain... Umm, my brother, we were attacked, and my brother..."

"Was gravely injured." the man standing in front of the others said.

"Yeah, yes. And Pyrah..."

"Is saving him. Yes, we understand, but she must return with us. She can not stay here. She should not have come here."

"Yes, I know. She wants to go back. There was something that happened, it wasn't her..."

"We know what happened..."

At that moment Dean sat up, holding an unconscious, naked Pyrahlah in his arms, a complete look of amazement and confusion on his face. For a few minutes he was totally speachless, and for Dean Winchester that's very rare and totally out of character. Finally finding his words again he said, slow and quietly, 

"Sam, what's goin on? And, who're the Munchkins?" 

.


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horrific fight for two young Winchesters, a fatally wounded big brother, a terrified little brother, a self-sacrificing save from an ET and now it's time for all to say their good-byes.

"Dean, they're from Aboria, they're here to take her back. Are you alright?" Sam said, relieved to see his brother sitting up and seemingly back to his old self. Worried about Pyrahlah, but glad that there was a way to get her home, and hopefully they would be able to help her.

"That's good, it's where she should be." Dean said, trying to get his head wrapped around what was going on. "You'll take good care of her then, right?"

"Yes. She will be fine in time for the trial." the man, that seemed to be the leader of the retrieval party, said.

"Wait. What trial?" Dean demanded, irritation clearly in his tone.

"Pyrahlah must testify to what happened to her, so the guilty one can receive punishment. We know what happened, and who is responsible."

"Pyrahlah said that Aborians don't believe in humans, so how did you find her?" Sam asked.

"It is true. We have long believed that the human realm was just a myth, a very frightening story. What has happened to Pyrahlah has proven that It is not a myth, but the stories, it seems, are true." The leader said, evading the question of how they found their lost lamb.

"It's not all bad here." Sam defended, his indignation rising up at the accusation that all humans were monsters. "Most humans are good people, just doin their best. These guys..." Sam gestured to the werewolves on the floor. "they're werewolves, monsters, that, yeah, they're here, and we have to fight them. Them and other kinds of monsters, to keep people from being killed by them, but that's monsters, not humans. So don't compare us to monsters."

The man lowered his head for a moment, motioned for the other two to retrieve Pyrahlah, then addressed the Winchesters, once again. "We will speak with Pyrahlah when she wakes. We will make our judgment then. Purhaps she will be aloud to return to your realm and visit, if the Guardian rules it safe. Young human, it is admirable that you should defend your world and those in it. I apologise if I have offended you, it was not my intention. Pyrahlah is very precious to us, and our first priority is for her safety."

Dean spoke up, as he could feel the frustration emanating from his brother. "Umm, yeah. We get what you're sayin and totally agree. See, we've gotten pretty fond of Pie also, especially Sammy here, so we get wantin ta keep her safe, but you just judged a whole race of beings on myth, innuendos, and one experience, which don't exactly make you qualified to say much. And this guardian person ain't seen any of it. Maybe it should be up to Pie weather she comes back to visit, or aren't you people aloud to think for yourselves." Suddenly, without warning, Pyrahlah and the three men were gone in a flash of blueish green light.

Dean walked over and gave Sam an approving slap on the back. "Awesome speech, little brother."

Sam gave a small smile and said, "Yeah. Yours wasn't so bad either. So we tellin dad about all this?"

"Bout what? Pie, the werewolves, or me bein a dumbass jerk, for leavin you here alone, and those monsters followin me here."

"Well, not about Pyrahlah, but I don't think dad's gonna miss the big hole in the cabin. And as for you leavin, that's as much on me as it is you. I all but pushed you out the door. And as for them following you here, that ain't on you either. How were you to know werewolves were gonna be at the bar?" 

Dean hung his head and turned away from Sam. "They didn't follow me from the bar, Sam. They caught my scent from the girl's house."

Sam looked confused and concerned, all at the same time. "Dean, what're you talkin about? How could that even happen?"

"I'm talkin about my dumbass, stupid choices I made that put you in danger, and almost got both of us, and maybe Pie, killed. She was married, Sam. I didn't find out until the next morning. I mean, she didn't have a ring on her finger, and believe me, that's the first thing ya look for. There weren't any pictures anywhere, boxes were stacked in corners, like she was just movin in. Then this big simi truck pulls up in front of the house, the next morning, and she's tellin me it's her husband. I don't know if one of the wolves was her husband, or if he just knows them, but the big one said that I shouldn't go screwin what don't belong to me."

"Dean man, this is not your fault. You didn't know any of this was gonna happen, so just stop blaming yourself, ok. If it wasn't for..." He stopped in mid-thought.

Dean turned and looked at Sam suspiciously. "If it wasn't for what?"

Sam turned to go back into the other room, to drag the dead werewolf outside. "Nothin, forget it." he mumbled.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest, got a "This better not be goin where I think it's goin" look on his face, and demanded, "No Sam. If it wasn't for what?"

Sam was going to say, if it wasn't for dad being gone, none of it would of happened. That it was dad's fault he was there by himself, and Dean had gotten hurt. That it wasn't Dean's responsibility to take care of him. And if Pyrahlah hadn't been there, Dean would have died, because his injuries were worse then what he could've patched up, and Dean wouldn't have made it to the hospital. But that would have just started another argument, and Sam was to tired for that, and they still had three bodies to take care of. So Sam just sighed and said, "It's just that...if it wasn't for all these damn monsters, people wouldn't be dyin for no reason, and...mom would still be here..." he sniffled as tears began to run down his cheeks, "... and maybe we could have a normal life."

Dean's attitude softened and he walked over and pulled his little brother into a bear hug, and let Sam's tears soak into the front of his shirt. After Sam's tears stopped, Dean ruffled Sam's shaggy hair and said, "I know little brother. I wish it could all just be snails and shells and chasin tail too, but right now we got a job ta do, these three stiffs.

Sam looked up at his brother trying not to look miserable and said, "Yeah, ok. So we don't tell dad about Pyrahlah, and the wolves got _our_ scent when we went to town for supplies. That sound good?"

"Good nuff, I guess. I hate liein ta dad though."

Dean, I think you've kicked your own ass enough, and almost dyin should count for somethin, y'know."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Good thing Pie was here to save my ass, huh." They exchanged aknowlaging glances and went to work on burning the dead werewolves.

The question of what they each saw of what Pyrahlah showed them was never brought up. 

The flowers and patch of grass is still there, even in the winter.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode of Sam and Dean Winchester has come to a conclusion. Hope you've enjoyed the journey.  
> Thanks for all the kudos and encouraging comments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction attempt. I wrote it down on paper about four or five years ago, and would like to know if you like it. Please be gentle. Thank you.  
> Disclaimer: I have no claim to Supernatural or its characters


End file.
